


What am I missing?

by semifunctionalfangirl



Series: Family Doesn't End with Blood [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dean forgets his own birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, F/M, Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has been acting suspicious, and Dean wants to know why. This is a fluffy Destiel one-shot for my Family Doesn't End with Blood series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I missing?

Despite the initial inner turmoil, there was not much that made Dean happier than waking up with his body wrapped around Castiel’s.

It was no different this particular morning, as he woke up to Castiel’s soft snores, and wasted no time gently kissing the back of his neck.

He tried to swat him away in his sleep. “Dean…” he groaned.

One thing that Dean has learned since they began sharing a bed was that Cas liked to sleep in. He was most definitely not a morning person and was adorably grumpy for a few hours after waking up.

“Fine, don’t wake up then.” He place one more kiss to his t-shirt clad shoulder before rolling out of bed. He knew it would take a strategically placed coffee for Cas to even think about moving.

He pulled on his boxer briefs and a pair of sweats. Even after a night when they spent countless hours moaning each other’s names, Cas always put a t-shirt and briefs on. Dean was usually too blissed out to care about a simple thing like clothes.

He padded out of their room and towards the kitchen, where he could already smell the coffee and bacon. He swears he’s gained ten pounds since Maria had moved in. He patted his stomach absentmindedly and told himself that he needed to start working out. Maybe run with Sam in the morning.

Ha. Yeah right.

Maria was filling two mugs with coffee when he walked in. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Dean.” She smiled at him warmly and went back to her pancakes.

As per their daily ritual, he grabbed the two cups and headed back out of the kitchen (but not before stealing a piece of bacon behind her back).

“Keep it up and you’ll have none for breakfast.” She called after him.

“Do all women have eyes in the back of their heads or is it just you?” he responded and she laughed.

Once back in their room, he placed Cas’ coffee on the bed side table, right under his nose. He then sat in the chair in the corner of the room and waited.

There was slight movement before Cas turned and buried his face into his pillow. “You are a terrible person.” He said, like every morning.

“But you love me anyway.” The much repeated response flew easily out of his mouth.

That was another aspect of their relationship that kind of knocked Dean’s breath away. Love.

Dean loved Castiel. He didn’t think he’d ever love anyone like he loved him. He was positive that he didn’t even love Lisa just from the way he loved Cas.

His boyfriend finally began to move. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, hand reaching instinctively for his coffee. He took one sip and Dean was mesmerized (as he was every morning) as he watched Cas’ Adam’s apple move to accommodate the liquid and the contented sigh that left his lips. It was practically pornographic.

Dean stood and placed a kiss to his temple. Cas grumbled, eyes still closed, hands wrapped protectively around the mug.

“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” The only sign Cas gave that he heard was a small nod.

Dean chuckled as he left. When he got back into the kitchen, Sam had arrived back from his morning run.

He had his arms wrapped around Maria, who was still flipping pancakes at the stove.

“How can you even stand his stench?” Dean asked as he sat down.

“Well, it usually results in us taking a shower together, so I’m not one to complain.” Maria told him. She laughed at his grimace.

“You asked.” Sam said as he let her go and sat down next to his brother.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Maria put plates of pancakes in front of them. “Eat.” She commanded. “There are plenty of pancakes here for Cas and Kevin when they wake up. Charlie will be here later so I will need to go to the store for groceries. Any suggestions?”

The only thing on Dean’s mind was the fluffy deliciousness of Maria’s pancakes. He shook his head and took another bite. From her frown, he figured Sam did the same.

“You two are completely useless.” She sighed. “I’ll just ask Cas. We’ll go together.” He watched her as she poured boiling water into two mugs before seeping tea into each.

“Going to see Crowley today?” He asked with a scowl. Just because they allowed it didn’t mean he had to like it.

“As a matter of fact I am.” Her look was a direct challenge to say something, anything, about her choice.

Dean chose not to take the bait. “Just be careful.”

Her gaze softened a bit. “I’m always careful.” She grabbed the mugs and left through the door to head downstairs.

“I still don’t like it.” He said, once she was out of earshot.

“Neither do I. But I trust her.”

“She’s not the issue.” Dean rebutted.

Cas chose that time to enter the kitchen, looking much more awake than he did earlier. He grabbed himself a plate and piled it high with pancakes.

“Morning,” he grunted.

Dean shook his head, a grin on his face.

“Morning, Cas.” Sam said.

Kevin finally came in twenty minutes later, after Sam had left to shower and Cas was on his third cup of coffee.

“Maria made pan…” Dean trailed off when Kevin picked up a cold pancake and shoved half into his mouth. “Classy, Kev.”

He gave him the one-finger salute before going back to his pancake. Dean laughed.

“Maria wanted you to go shopping with her today for dinner.” He told his boyfriend. “Charlie is coming home.”

“That’s good. I’ve missed her. I’d be happy to accompany Maria.” Cas said. “Where is she?”

“Crowley.” Dean answered. Cas’ tightened his lips into a straight line. Dean knew his boyfriend felt the same way about the friendship but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“What are your plans for today?” Cas asked him as he went back to his pancakes.

As per Cas’ suggestion, the team was taking a weeklong vacation from hunting. It was only day three and Dean wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore. He’d already caught up with Game of Thrones.

“No idea. I may give Baby a tune up. She needs an oil change.” Cas nodded distractedly. “What is it?”

“Hmm?” He looked up. “What is what?”

Dean decided to avoid the headache. When Cas was ready, he’d tell Dean what was on his mind.

He heard Maria on the stairs and she entered the kitchen, two empty mugs in her hands.

“Good morning, everyone.” She said cheerily. She placed the mugs in the sink and handed Kevin a plate. With a pointed look, he gave her a sheepish smile and put his pancake on a plate before sitting down.

“Dean informed me that you wanted to go shopping today for Charlie’s arrival.” Cas told her.

“I do. And I want to pick up a few more things while we’re out.” Dean didn’t miss the slight glance in his direction, or Castiel’s minute nod.

“What am I missing here?” He asked suspiciously. “Why did you look at me? And why are you looking at each other like that?”

“You’re being paranoid, Dean.” Maria said with a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to shower and change.” She told Cas. “We can meet in the garage in an hour. Sound good?”

He nodded. “I’ll meet you there.”

Dean turned on his boyfriend. “I’m not being paranoid, am I?”

Cas looked conflicted, which raised his suspicions even more. “No,” he said slowly. “But you will not be getting any more information out of me.”

Dean contemplated for half a second, before he replaced his hand onto his boyfriend’s thigh. He placed a kiss on his neck, sucking the spot gently.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you?”

“Dea…n” Cas shuddered under his mouth.

“I’m trying to eat here!” Kevin yelled indignantly.

“Eat somewhere else.” Dean said, before reattaching his mouth to Castiel’s neck.

“But this is the kitchen!”

Cas pushed Dean away. “Kevin’s right. And it won’t work anyway.” But Dean saw the lust in his eyes.

“Babe, why can’t you tell me?” Dean pouted, which elicited a small smile from Cas.

“Because it’s a surprise.” He kissed the pout off of his face. “I need to take a shower. Let’s leave Kevin to his breakfast.”

With a wild grin, Dean hopped off the stool and dragged Cas from the room.

“Like I’ll even be able to eat anything now!” Kevin shouted after them.

Forty minutes and a couple of sloppy blowjobs later, Dean was kissing Cas goodbye in the garage.

He decided to spend the day working on Baby. He knew the two would be gone for a few hours, and then would be cooking together. So he was on his own for most of the day.

He spent about two hours doing various engine repair and had just started detailing when they returned.

“Can you get the groceries out of the back seat, Dean?” Castiel asked when he exited Maria’s truck. Dean put down his rag and did as he was told.

All three of them were laid down with groceries before they headed inside.

“How much did you two buy?” Dean complained as he set his bags on the island.

“Enough to last us the week.” Maria responded. “We can take it from here, Dean. You can go back to your car.”

“Are you kicking me out?” He narrowed his eyes.

Maria gave him an exasperated look. “For heaven’s sake, Dean. By all means, help us put away the groceries. Would you like to start with the meat?” She pulled out some packets of steak. “Or maybe you can put away the ice cream?” She held up vanilla bean. “There is nothing in these bags to be suspicious of. Now go before I forget to bake your pie tonight.”

He saw Cas stifle a laugh behind his hand. Dean felt a bit foolish. “Sorry. I’m just gonna go.”

He went back to detailing his car, but there was something nagging him. He felt like he was forgetting something big, something important. He shook his head of the thought. If it was something important, he knew Maria wouldn’t let him suffer. She’d be the one to take pity on him and tell him.

So he mindlessly washed and waxed his Baby, whistling Led Zeppelin to himself.

He was disturbed once again an hour later when a body jumped onto his back and wrapped their legs around his waist. After a second of shock, he recognized the fiery red hair that was covering his face.

“Nice to see you too, Charlie.” He grunted, pretending to be put out by her behavior. Besides Cas, Charlie was truly his best friend.

She kissed the top of his head. “I’ve missed you, Dean. And our GoT marathons.”

“I guess I’ve missed you too. Now get down.”

She hopped down and accepted his hug with a grin.

She linked her arm with his and the pair walked back into the bunker.

“How’s the boyfriend?”

“Great. How’s the girlfriend?”

“Great.”

The first thing Dean noticed was the quiet. It was never quiet. He then noticed the smells. Apple pie was the first thing to hit his nose. His stomach gave a pleased little flip. The second was grease. Maria made burgers, and greasy ones. His favorite.

They walked into the kitchen to find everyone looking at him expectantly.

“What?” Dean instinctively reached for his face. “Do I have grease everywhere?”

“Seriously?” Maria asked with actual surprise on her face. She turned to look at Sam, who merely shrugged. With a stony expression, she gestured to his seat at the table, which had a plate of burgers and fries in front of it. He also noticed his favorite type of beer sitting there. For not the first time, he wondered what he was missing.

“Do you guys know something I don’t? Am I dying? Again?”

“That is not a funny joke, Dean.” Castiel reprimanded quietly.

“Do you really not know what today is?” Maria asked incredulously.

“Am I supposed to?” He shot a panicked look to Charlie, who just shook her head at him.

“I told you he wouldn’t remember.” Sam told the group. Dean was beginning to get angry with them.

“I’m leaving right now if no one tells me what the hell is going on. What the hell is so special about today that you made my favorite foods and bought my favorite…oh.”

Maria threw her hands up. “Finally he gets it.”

His birthday. How could he forget his own birthday?

“How could you forget your own birthday?” Kevin asked from his perch on the counter.

Dean shrugged. “I never really celebrated it.”

Charlie wrapped an arm around his waist. “Well we’re celebrating now. Cas and Maria have been slaving away to make you your favorite meal for lunch.”

He glared in their direction. “I knew you were hiding something.”

“We wouldn’t have had to hide anything if you remembered your own birthday, you big oaf.” Maria pulled him down into a hug.

He approached Cas next. He placed his hands on his hips and kissed him.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

“Thank you, Cas.” He kissed him again. “And thank you, Maria.” He threw over his shoulder.

“Your food is getting cold.” Sam said grumpily.

“Am I eating alone? I only see one plate.” He kissed his boyfriend one more time before sitting. He took a blessed drag of his beer while he waited for everyone to make a plate.

Once everyone was sat, Dean took a bite of his burger and moaned audibly. Maria had really outdone herself. The burgers were stuffed with mushrooms and cheese and topped with tomato, onion and more cheese.

“You could open a diner and make us all rich.”

“I’ve thought about it, but I’d rather just cook for my family.” He watched Sam squeeze her hand on the table.

He looked around at the rest of his family. Charlie and Kevin were arguing about something, no doubt something exceptionally nerdy. Cas was deep in a conversation with Sam about some human rights law that was passed. Maria was just content to listen.

Castiel didn’t stop his conversation when Dean grabbed his hand under the table. He just smiled and squeezed back.

There was not much that made Dean happier than waking up wrapped around Castiel. But this, eating and laughing with his family? This was one of those times.


End file.
